Poolpaw's Decision
by Lucy the chihuahua mix
Summary: The clans Birdclan,Treeclan,Heronclan,and Mapleclan all have their secrets. Poolpaw a Birdclan apprentice is finding it hard to make her mentor happy, and keeping the other clans secrets safe. As she becomes the clans' therapist.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**Birdclan**

Leader: Wolfstar - A large long-haired gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Deputy: Hollypad- Smoky-black tom. with light amber eyes

Medicine cat: Minkflower- A white she-cat with blue-gray points (like a Siamese), and blue eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Warriors:

Otterheart- A light brown tom

Apprentice, Fadingpaw

Grasstalon- nimble red and white she-cat

Coalsplash- wiry blue-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Snowwing- White with small gray patches on his head,and amber eyes

Robinflight- Mainly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat, with sunset amber eyes

Hareleap- A light brown tabby tom, with a stumpy tail

Applesky- pale ginger she-cat, with white paws, and bright blue eyes

Featherstep- pale gray tabby, with big white paw

Apprentices:

Kestrelpaw- Long- tailed black she-cat

Poolpaw- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with hazel eyes

Larkpaw- light cream tom

Fadingpaw- Brown tom with black tipped fur

Queens:

Shadeheather- black she-cat (mother of Toadkit and Acornkit)

Mistyhollow- Almost black brown tabby she-cat (mother of Moonkit,Pinekit,and Flightkit)

Littlefin- reddish-brown she-cat (mother of Fishkit)

Elders:

Tinydawn - pinkish-gray tom, with icy eyes

Kits:

Toadkit- mottled light black-gray tom

Cloudkit- Light gray she-kit with a jagged white marking

Moonkit- muscular speckled brown she-kit with white eyes (blind)

Pinekit- Dark brown tabby tom

Flightkit- Dark tortoiseshell she-kit

Acornkit- Pale gray tom with a crooked smile

Fishkit- Light golden tom

**Treeclan**

Leader: Tornstar- cream she-cat

Deputy: Vineivy - white she-cat

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Medicine cat: Briarsnow- skinny cream tabby tom

Warriors:

Graydapple- Pale gray tom with a distinctive dappled coat

Apprentice, Twigpaw

Snailleaf- brown tom with a crooked smile

Mapleflame- speckled brown she-cat with a scar on their face

Apprentice, Sheeppaw

Tinystep- muscular tabby tortoiseshell tom

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- handsome russet colored tom

Twigpaw- dark brown she-cat

Sheeppaw- Blue-gray tabby she-cat with a grumpy temper

Queens:

Muddywind- light tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Echokit,Willowkit, and Halfkit)

Addertooth- blue-gray she-cat (mother of Falconkit,Specklekit, and Stormkit)

Amberwing- Lithe red she-cat with a large scar on their back (mother of Lightkit,Goosekit, and Fawnkit)

Bluefoot- reddish-brown and has a blue-gray foot (mother of Plumkit,Goldenkit,Clawkit, and Snakekit)

Kits:

Lightkit- A light cream she-kit

Goosekit- Red she-kit with black tipped fur

Fawnkit- ginger tom

Plumkit- cream tabby tom

Goldenkit- White she-kit with small golden patches on their head,and blue eyes

Clawkit- lithe creamy tom

Snakekit- pretty red she-kit

Echokit- agile dark brown tabby she-kit with white muzzle

Willowkit- fierce pale ginger she-kit

Halfkit- a light tortoiseshell she-kit, with her face split in half with two different fur colors

Falconkit- unusually light golden tom

Specklekit- fierce blue-gray and white she-kit with hazel eyes

Stormkit- long-haired dark gray and white she-kit with hazel eyes

**Heronclan**

Leader: Heronstar- bluish-gray she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy: Sparkmask- white and dark ginger tom

Medicine cat: Lilyice- creamy brown tom

Warriors:

Goldenfeather- golden she-cat

Ferretpath- white tom with fluffy scruff

Apprentice, Wasppaw

Clovershade- brown tom with no whiskers

Fallengrass- speckled ginger tom

Apprentices:

Wasppaw- fluffy brown she-cat

Queen:

Lichenhare- sleek black she-cat (mother of Stumpykit)

Kits:

Bouncekit- blue-gray tom with one blind eye

Fallkit- fierce ginger and white she-kit

Stumpykit- energetic black tom with a stump tail

**Mapleclan**

Leader: Hollowstar- a tiny white she-cat

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Whitehawk- mainly white,then ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Warriors:

Beechstrike- fluffy white she-cat

Mudrun- dark tortoiseshell tom with one missing ear

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Stormrapid- gray tortoiseshell, with light green eyes

Antwhisper- light tortoiseshell, and white tom with cloudy eyes

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Twilightpool- dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Dusktuft- wiry speckled ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- gray and white tabby she-cat

Buzzardpaw- white tom with a painful burnt scar

Tinypaw- very small brown tabby she-cat

Moonpaw- golden brown she-cat

Queens:

Bouncebriar- dusky brown she-cat with hazel eyes ( mother of Vinekit)

Stormtuft- a small hairless she-cat with a grumpy temper (mother of Hazelkit)

Elders:

Icethicket- pretty golden brown she-cat, with icy blue eyes

Kits:

Hazelkit- a large hairless she-kit, with cloudy hazel eyes

Vinekit- long-limbed gray and white tabby tom

Cats Outside Clans:

Lucy- a ginger and white she-cat

Sol- orange tabby tom (kit)

Soot- black she-cat with brown muzzle


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Wolfstar looked up at the sky through the thick branches of the trees. The gray she-cat whipped her head around when she heard a twig break "you're my deputy, and can't sneak up on someone " she purred in amusement.

Hollypad rolled his eyes and settled next to her "you know that I never been great at that, and what do you think of your new apprentice?" The she-cat stayed silent for a moment to think before she resumed " she seems intriguing, but a little naive as you should aspect of a newly made apprentice". The black tom nodded at that answer and got up while using his tail to inform her to follow him. Wolfstar headed after him with her head held high. Both of the cats headed to Birdclan camp, and soon they got to the entrance. Robinflight greeted them with her usual smirk "welcome back!". The other tom and she-cat just nodded their heads.

When they entered Wolfstar notice Littlefin was grooming the pelt of her daughter Poolpaw. The young tortoiseshell was peering down at her paws with her tail nervously flicking. " She looks so nervous for tomorrow Wolf ". The gray cat looked into the eyes of her loyal deputy and mate before rolling her eyes " She should be tomorrow is a big event for new Birdclan apprentices. I'm going to my den now." As she went she could hear laughing from the tom. As laid down in her den she looked up at the starry sky though the tiny hole in the ceiling " oh, Starclan please help these apprentices do well."


	3. Chapter 1 - Bird call

**Chapter 1 - Bird Call**

"Poolpaw come on we are going to be late!" I turned around to see Larkpaw with brand new feathers tucked behind his ears, which meant that he was going on to be a medicine cat of Birdclan. The tom was looking frantic, _Wait the test is today_! " it's already time for the test!?"

"YES!" he yowled back before scurrying away like a mouse being hunted. I quickly followed the cream tom. Eventually, we reach the training hollow. everyone there had to be staring at us. The trees that bordered the area looked unwelcoming at that moment. "finally those two are here!" It was Kestrelpaw who yowled it out, who so happened to be Wolfstar's daughter. Her weirdly long-tail was thrashing behind her _oh mouse dung! she's angry_. " you are an apprentice too, Kestrelpaw leave the scolding to us warriors or do you want me to tell your mother that you are stepping out of line!" screamed Grasstalon. The senior warrior looked like she was about to a tear someone's head off, then Robinflight went behind the taller she-cat and pulled on her tail slightly.

Causing the red and white she-cat to whip around. The other she-cat flashed her familiar smile which the whole clan had permanently stuck in their head. "please calm down we have to tell them what to do." " Fine Robinflight let's get started, everyone" _it's getting started finally, WAIT we are doing the test what if I fail _ "I can see you worrying next to me, you are going to do fine, trust me" I could hear Larkpaw whispering into my ear, in an attempt to calm me down.

"Ok, apprentices we are going to split into two teams. Each team will have one of us supervise them. Today we will see how good of a bird call you can do, your mothers should have taught you when you were in the nursery. In Birdclan culture, it's very important to know as we use it to lure in birds. As you should also know we use birds for food and their feathers to add comfort to our bedding" Robinflight mewed with a bounce in her step, then Grasstalon decided to take over."Kestrelpaw and Fadingpaw will come with me" I could see out of the corner of my eye, Kestrelpaw who was looking at her paws, with her tail flicking nervously.

We soon split up after that. " I can't believe we have a test for being able to do bird calls" _It just seems silly to me_ Larkpaw stopped in the middle of the route "Poolpaw, you realize that our ancestors were saved by this method before right?" I nodded in return "yes, I do sorry"

The cream tom nuzzled my shoulder "it's ok, we should actually be starting this time". I heard him starting to chirp and I copied this action. We looked through the branches of the oaks trying to see if any birds came near. _Oh! I see a wing up there_

* * *

**_A/N - finally finished this chapter! I wrote two drafts before being happy with it, though It was very fun to think of Birdclan culture. I want all of the clans to have some differences in their culture to make each unique! I also like the idea of people asking questions for the characters to answer. They will be located on the A/N on the chapters, so please ask questions!_**


End file.
